


theres always hope

by The Ocean (Vileplume)



Series: system shit [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Season 0, its whatever dude, projecting myself onto my favorite characters? dont mind if i do, quick and honest fic, this is really whats in my pantry and fridge, yami yugi|atemu|whatever has name problems and so do i, yuugi has a voice in his head and so do i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vileplume/pseuds/The%20Ocean
Summary: "Oh! My phone..." he leaned forward to rest his head on his hands with his elbows on the table. "Other self, can you go get it for me...""Oh yes. I'll get it, with my ghostly hands."





	theres always hope

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for all the product placement slkgjsldkgj i just took a stroll through my kitchen

"Oh, we have Krave..." Yuugi chattered, digging through the pantry. "Do we need to run to the store and buy milk later today?" 

"Don't forget the spoon," [] said, pointing at the silverware cabinet. It rattled as it slid open and out. 

The milk carton was half full. Yuugi went to grab a quarter-finished bottle of Minute Maid Lemonade and instead swung the fridge door closed, grinning at his other self's pointed look. The two made their way back to the dinner table with arms full. 

[] poked at the unopened Krave box as Yuugi set up their breakfast space. "I heard that cereal boxes have a small amount of adhesive at the bottom, so that the cereal plastic bag stays up and doesn't fall down into your bowl. You're supposed to open the bag while it's still in the box."

Yuugi pulled out a chair and sat down. "Is that true?"

The ghost shrugged, and turned to coolly stare out the window as he leaned against the dining table and crossed his arms. "I know what you know." Yuugi nodded knowingly, smiling.

"I mean to be fair, the last time we tried that, we ripped the box in thirds. Besides. That's probably not all cereal brands." [] raised his eyebrows up and down slowly in acknowledgement. Yuugi picked up his spoon, and took a bite of cereal.

"Don't forget the milk,' [] said, and Yuugi quickly stood to put the milk back in the fridge. The lemonade stood there, temptingly, so Yuugi brought it back with him when he walked back to the table. He sat down, and then froze. 

"Oh! My phone..." he leaned forward to rest his head on his hands with his elbows on the table. "Other self, can you go get it for me..."

"Oh yes. I'll get it, with my ghostly hands." 

Yuugi giggled, and took a swig of his lemonade as if he were an exhausted bar patron. It stung the bitten-up insides of his mouth, and he bit at his lips to savor the lingering taste. He leaned back, and padded back over to his room to retrieve his phone from off the charger. He sat down on his bed, and routinely cleared out all his messages. 

Yuugi sighed, with his cheek on his palm. "Everything always happens at 2 am..." 

"Sounds like it was all drama."

"Gaming group chats are always like that, yeah... I still feel like if I was there, I could have done something. Damage control, or whatever." The ghost made a face, which Yuugi interpreted to mean, 'I wouldn't have helped.' Yuugi looked back at his phone.

He cleared out his DMs last. They mostly consisted of _goodnight, good talk._ Bakura wasn't online.

"Cereal!"

"Oh, right!"

They hurriedly unplugged their phone and raced back to the dining room. 

Yuugi picked up his spoon and poked at the bowl.

"Ah." The cereal was soggy. Krave always gets bad too fast.


End file.
